


The unpublished essays of Sam and Dean Winchester

by Violettavonviolet



Series: Schoolwork and Family time [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Essays, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, School, Teenchesters, Time Skips, Unconventional Format, Weechesters, Young Sam Winchester, i dunno, i guess, its weird, kind of, they are just the usual sad boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Over the years, the Winchester went through a lot of different schools, many of which chose to make family an essay topic, in one way or another.Most of these essays written by the Winchesters, never got to the teachers, because it would’ve caused problems for the brothers.If they stayed in a school long enough to have to do homework, essays would be read through by the other brother and censored in a less noticeable manner.Unbeknownst to them, the first drafts of their homework, were kept and stored away.This is a collection of only some of these (uncensored) essays in no particular order.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Schoolwork and Family time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The unpublished essays of Sam and Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm back with yet another addition to this series, which just goes to show that i will go to the extreme to avoid doing my own work.   
> So, instead I wrote essays on family. I tried to sound as childish as possible, because in some of these the weechesters are very young. I don't know why I write so much angst, maybe I enjoy seeing them suffer?   
> Anyways, I hope you can enjoy this!

Over the years, the Winchester went through a lot of different schools, many of which chose to make family an essay topic, in one way or another.   
Most of these essays written by the Winchesters, never got to the teachers, because it would’ve caused problems for the brothers.   
If they stayed in a school long enough to have to do homework, essays would be read through by the other brother and censored in a less noticeable manner.   
Unbeknownst to them, the first drafts of their homework, were kept and stored away. 

This is a collection of only some of these (uncensored) essays in no particular order. 

Sam (9 y.o) — 

Consider there is one extra space at your family's holiday table. You can invite anyone from either current or historical times. Who would you invite and why? How would that person's presence impact the meal?

I would invite my mommy because I didn’t know her for very long and she was very beautiful.   
Sir would be happy, and maybe he would stop drinking the brown nono-juice.   
We could stop moving so much, and I could get a dog! 

Dean would also be very happy, and I want him to be that.   
Mommy would make everything better and we could cuddle and I could tell her I love her, and she could tell me how it was in heaven.   
We would get a big turkey and then we would have a party!! It would be very awesome, and everyone would be happy! I bet she makes very good food and we could all laugh and I could look if she really has my eyes, cause Sir always says that when the brown liquid is gone.   
But if I couldn’t get mommy back, because she likes heaven too much, I’d like to have Neil Gaiman come, because his books are awesome and I like what he writes a lot. Sometimes I don’t understand everything but Dean always helps.   
Sir would probably not be very happy, but I’d like to talk to him about his books, because I think I’d like to be a writer too, someday. Or maybe a lawyer, I dunno yet. 

Dean (11 y.o) —

Imagine You could invent the perfect sibling, what would they be like? 

I would picture Sam. I don’t really know, what you want to hear, but I love Sam just the way he is, and I wouldn’t change anything. So, I’m going to describe Sammy. He’s my little brother, and he looks a lot like my Mom.   
He has green eyes just like me, and brown hair that he tries to grow longer (Which looks ridiculous, but he gets upset when I tell him that, so I don’t.) 

He smiles a lot and laughs even more. In the summer he sometimes gets freckles, which make him look very cute. (Don’t tell him)   
He has a lot of energy and is always positive. He’s very smart and he gets a lot of good grades. Plus, he always reminds me to do my own.   
He trusts me completely, which I will always be thankful for, and he is very good behaved.

He’s not as social as me but that's okay because he reads a lot. Sometimes he comes to me for help and we read a book together, just the two of us.   
We also play a lot of pranks together or on each other which is always fun.   
I love my brother a lot and couldn’t imagine a more perfect sibling, even if Sammy is stubborn or annoys me. 

Sam ( 9 y. o) —

Something you and your sibling did that you promised to never tell your parents about.

Dean and I do things we never tell Dad, a lot.   
Like when Dean tells me about my mom, because I want to know about her, but Dad gets very upset when I ask him. 

One time, when Sir was gone for a week, I found a puppy, he was very cute and so fluffy! Dean let me keep him for the entire week, which was very awesome! Dean lets me do lots of awesome things, like eating on the bed or sometimes he sneaks me snacks in the Impala, even though we aren’t allowed to eat in there.   
But the biggest secret is something Dean and I do a lot! Because when Sir is gone for more than a week, he sometimes forgets to give us enough money, and I get hungry a lot.   
So, when we don’t have any money, Dean and I go out to the store when it's Rushhour and we go through the aisles and we pick up something and then Dean puts it in his pocket, and then we run out.   
He always lets me get a snack or two, which is pretty neat! He always says I’m not allowed to say anything about it, but I’m not saying anything, I’m just writing it down! 

Dean (12 y. o.) —

Think of a family member that you lost, and describe how you felt when they passed away 

The person I lost, was my mom. She died in a house fire when I was four.   
A fire started in my little brother’s nursery and my dad tried to help, so he gave me baby Sammy, and told me to run. We lived with friends for a while, but then we started moving a lot. 

I don’t remember it very well, but I didn’t speak for about a year afterwards. I still sometimes cry because she’s gone, but I have to do it silently, because otherwise, Sammy might hear. I miss my mom a lot and I always pray for her because she said that angels were watching over us. I felt devastated, and the only thing that made me happy afterwards was caring for Sammy.   
Dad became very angry and started drinking a lot, so I had to take care of Sammy more. I only started talking again, because Sammy needed to hear words to start talking.   
When he finally said "Dean", I was so happy I started crying.   
Mommy would have been very happy, and I try to remember that when I think about her death. I told Sammy that Mommy was watching over us with the other angels but I’m not so sure about that anymore.   
Otherwise she would have probably sent us a message by now, right? 

Sam (13 y. o.)—

Who is the most influential family member in your life, describe them

The most influential member in my life is my big brother Dean. He always cares for me and helps me with everything I need help with. He even corrects some of my homework for me! 

I look up to him because he is the coolest person in the world. He can shoot a gun, way better than I can, and he always hits dead center. He also doesn’t have any problems with girls, he even kisses them sometimes!   
He wears a leather jacket and sometimes drinks beer. But he always tells me if I do something wrong or dangerous. 

He will protect me against every monster in the world, and in return, I’ll protect him. He encourages me to go to college, to become a lawyer, even though Sir tells me it’s a bad idea.   
Dean is very responsible and always manages to get us enough food, even some I like.   
If he could see the sense in eating greens as well, that would be even better.   
I’m pretty sure he knows everything about life, and when I grow up, I want to be like him, or at least still be liked by him!   
He’s not that good in school, but he got plenty of street smarts, which are even better! He also talks to me about everything, not like Sir, and he never gets angry when I don’t understand something. This summer, he was gone for two months, and that was terrifying. I missed him a lot and got very lonely. I got to stay with Uncle Bobby for a while, which was nice, but getting Dean back was way better. 

I’m pretty sure, Dean’s the coolest person on earth, and he’s never embarrassed to be seen with me, even when girls are around. 

Dean (14 y. o) —

Evaluate your place with your entire family. The starving artist? The slacker? The underachieving genius? Label your role and start labeling the other members of your family as well. Explain the labels.

My family consists of me, my brother Sammy and my father.   
We move around a lot and my father is often out, doing jobs, so I have to take care of Sammy. Not so much anymore, but when he was younger, I would have to watch over him, and help him. I would say in my family, I am a sort of caretaker, maybe like a dad, and a big brother.   
I protect Sammy, I care for him and I would do practically anything to keep him happy and healthy. School-wise, I'm definitely the dumber one, I don’t get a lot of good grades, but that's ok because Sammy does. He’s definitely the little genius in our family, he reads a lot and wants to study law in college. He’s a bit of a loner, but he always talks with me, so it’s not that big of a deal. 

It’s difficult to say what role Sir has, he’s away a lot, and not really around enough to do anything with us.   
He protects us though, and he always gives us money and manages to get us a place to stay, so maybe he’s the breadwinner? Something like that. He’s also really smart and very dedicated, although sometimes he seems to forget that he has two sons and not just one.   
He worries me sometimes, but I don’t say anything, because Sir is the father, not me.   
So, to sum it all up, I am the caretaker/the dumb one, Sammy’s the child prodigy and Sir is the breadwinner. 

Sam(14 y.o) —

Have you thought about what you want to be when you grow up? Write an essay explaining why you think you’d like that career.

For the longest time, I couldn’t decide whether to become a writer or a lawyer, but now, I know for sure that I want to try and become a lawyer.   
I used to think that both were unattainable hopeful dreams anyway, but now I’m not so sure anymore. 

I always figured I would become a hunter like my dad, and nowadays Dean, but I just can’t see myself doing that, my entire life.   
I didn’t think that there was a single chance I could ever go to college, because we don’t really have any money, and my father is not supportive of my dreams but the situation is changing. I started taking on small jobs in every town we move to, and I’m accumulating money that I’m saving for college books. I study a lot, so hopefully, my grades are good enough for a scholarship.   
I want to study law because I’ve seen monsters, human monsters that run around freely, even though they should be in prison. 

There’s a lot of corruption happening, and I want to change that, even if it doesn’t help everyone. My brother had to go to a home for underage boys that broke the law, without even so much as a hearing.   
I got notified two days after it happened, all the whilst I was sitting in our motel room, wondering where my brother was.   
The best part is, my brother had to go there because he stole bread. Bread that I wanted, because I got hungry. 

It was a very bad time for the both of us, and I want to understand how that could have happened, what went wrong, and why Dean had to go there without ever seeing a judge.  
I’m very passionate about solving crimes that shouldn’t have happened and I think that's the reason why I finally decided to become a lawyer and not a writer.   
Plus, if I become successful, Dean will never have to go hungry again, just because I got the last cheerios, and neither will I. Dean is very supportive of my idea and every day I become more hopeful that one day, I’ll be able to go. 

Dean (15 y.o)—

Describe the time around the moment you realized that your mother and father were in fact not perfect or normal.

I always knew we weren’t perfect, ever since the day, my mother passed away. Before that, we were the most normal family, you could ever imagine, but afterwards, not so much. I didn’t live with my mom long enough to actually realize what kind of flaws she had, so in my mind and in that of Sammy, she was and always will be perfect.   
I realized my father wasn’t perfect, not long after the fire.   
I hadn’t spoken in about five months and we had moved three times. My Dad went out and got drunk and when he got home he fell asleep, that on its own is not unusual, he does it a lot. 

However, that night, he slept so deeply, I couldn’t wake him up when Sammy started crying. Keep in mind, at the time, Sammy was around a year old and I was around five.   
I didn’t really know what to do, because Sir wouldn’t wake up and a baby was screaming in the background.   
So, I sat down next to Sammy and started singing him back to sleep, like my mom used to. It worked, even though my throat was sore after. 

The next morning, Sir acted as if nothing had happened, and I still didn’t speak around him so we both ignored the weird shift in our family dynamics. I would go on to not speak to Sir for another six months before I finally broke my silence to talk to Sammy in the car. I’m not sure if Sir even knows how many nights I spend with Sammy, singing him to sleep, but I remember and it was that exact moment I realized that my father wasn’t perfect, that he was a mess.   
There are a lot of instances just like this, where Sir failed to notice Sammy needed help, instances where I had to be anything but a child, but this was the first major time, and the time I remember the best. 

Sam (8 y. o) —

Do you enjoy playing games with your family? Describe your favorite family game or activity.

I love playing with my brother Dean! He always invents the best games when I’m bored and there’s nothing to do in the room.   
Sir never plays with us, but that's not bad because Dean does and he’s way better at playing anyway. 

I sometimes train shooting with Sir, that not that much fun, but Dean always makes a game out of it, and I always win, because he is a big dumb dumb.   
When I win, I get sweets or a sip of coke, which I love because of the bubbles!   
Sir doesn’t like that, because he says Dean is making himself bad so I can win, but I don’t believe him.   
Dean’s the best, he would never do something like that!   
I love when Dean and I sit together and he reads me a book, he always does funny voices and I get to read a part too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!   
> Any comments, questions, prompts etc? Then pls leave a comment down below, i love reading other opinions! Until next time,   
> Vio!


End file.
